


Trust

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Set after 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish happened in that hallway after everything that went down at Camille's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Alexander." Magnus said softly, his hand floating above Alec's shoulder but not coming into contact with it.

"What do you want, Magnus?" Alec hadn't meant for it to come off so harsh, he was going through a lot but that was no reason to snap at Magnus. "Sorry, I just- I- I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, none of this is your fault." Magnus let his hand slide down Alec's arm still without actually touching the Shadowhunter. "If anyone is to blame... it should be me..."

Alec squinted his eyes, confused by what Magnus was saying. 

"What you saw... it wasn't fair to you." Magnus cast his eyes downwards. "I'm so sorry. I- she kissed me... I don't feel anything for her-"

"I know." Alec said, gently putting a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. I believe you, Magnus. I  _trust_ you."

Magnus nearly broke into tears at those last three words, it wasn't an "I love you" but goddamn to come from Alec, it was almost as good. And god the way Alec said it, it was so pure, so sincere. It had so much  _feeling_ to it.

Magnus didn't realize that he was being so obvious until Alec's hand moved to his cheek.

"Don't think I want  _us_ to go anywhere, I need you Magnus... Now more than ever." Alec said so quietly it was like he was talking to himself.

Magnus couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbing Alec by his jacket collar and gently pulled him down so that he could kiss the taller boy.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and had so much feeling to it, Magnus wished that he and Alec could stay like this forever, just the two of them, connected by their lips and hearts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!  
> As always comments and kudos make my day.  
> <3


End file.
